Fausse Note
by TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: Cloud est un pianiste qui ne rêve que d'une chose: tout arrêter. Mais Zack, un spectateur banal, va venir s'immiscer de force dans sa vie. UA
1. Bienfait, musique et rencontre

**Disclamer_: _**_(_Square Enix - _Final Fantasy VII)_

**Pairing:**_ Cloud Strife, Zack Fair_

HUM ! Je m'engage sur une fiction à chapitre ! Pas bien pas bien ! Bref', elle ne risque pas de faire plus de quatre chapitres, et le chapitre deux est déjà bien entamé. Comme je tiens à faire une fiction "digne de ce nom", je la relis souvent et je cherche mes mots longtemps donc elle risque d'être publié à intervalles "espacés". Bref', j'espère que cela vous plaira parce que moi, j'adore ce pairing ! owo

Bonne lecture ~

_Merci à_ Tsu' _et_ N'Ely _qui me lisent et qui me soutiennent tout le temps ~ Je vous adore !_

* * *

**Morceaux utilisées pour les parties jouées**

Yoko Shimomura_ - Piano Collection ~ Kingdom Hearts ~ _

_(Sora - Allegro con brio, Kairi - Andante sostenuto, Riku - Scherzo e Intermezzo)_

_(Dearly Beloved)_

* * *

C'était trop grand, beaucoup trop grand.

Les centaines de rangées de sièges s'étalaient devant la scène. Tout était surélevé, calculé pour que les spectateurs n'aient d'yeux que pour la minuscule silhouette assise en contre bas. Calculé, pour augmenter l'échéance. Calculé pour augmenter le stress. La salle se remplissait, doucement mais sûrement. Les spectateurs s'entassaient, se poussaient. Se lançaient des regards méprisants, amicaux, impatients. Le gras de leurs corps suintait, la transpiration dégoulinait le long de leurs cous, de leurs bras. Leurs tenues du soir fonçaient sous les aisselles et dans le dos, collés à la peau par cette eau sale et odorante qui les faisait ressembler à des bœufs soufflants et écumants.

Tous ses gens n'étaient juste que le reflet d'une société grotesque en voie de perdition, où le superficiel est roi, où toutes les âmes vivantes sur cette terre étaient jugés par de simples morceaux de papier. Personne ne pense, personne ne réfléchit, ils passent à côté de l'essentiel, masqué par leurs mots si habilement employés, pourris par les médias si habilement manipulés. Ils parlent sans nous voir, ils nous attirent avec leurs fabuleuses idées et leurs magnifiques pensées pour dissimuler la sombre réalité et leurs vils complots. Tout est bon pour s'enrichir quitte à en faire subir les conséquences au peuple. Plus rien ne compte, car rien n'arrête l'envie du pouvoir et de la richesse.

Dans les coulisses, on se pressait, on stressait, on se bousculait comme des milliers de fourmis luttant contre l'effondrement de la structure familiale par un énorme scarabée. Une dizaine de chaises étaient alignés derrière les lourds rideaux noirs, les numéros fusaient à travers les haut-parleurs et les concernés se dirigeaient vers la scène, les bras ballants et les mains tremblantes.

Parmi, eux, se trouvait un jeune adulte. Il contemplait le public grâce à une mince fente dans le tissu. Il desserra légèrement sa cravate noire, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. De nombreuses personnes lui jetaient un regard en coin, surpris par la couleur inhabituel de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, tirant vers un vert à la limite du fluo, brillant d'une tristesse sans limite, et d'une souffrance que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Sur son corps mince et frêle, se tenait, droit et sobre, son costume de scène, un peu vieillot qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisé. Il leva les yeux.

Les haut-parleurs crépitèrent à nouveau et annoncèrent les premiers numéros de la deuxième partie de la représentation. La salle était bondée à présent, soudain, le brouhaha ambiant diminua et on entendit distinctement les notes du morceau classique demandé par le jury. La musique s'élevait et vibrait dans la salle, les auditeurs étaient attentifs, le jury immobile, guettant la moindre erreur de lecture ou d'interprétation. Quand le morceau se stoppa, le public applaudit et le musicien retourna en coulisse, les yeux brillant et le visage abattu. Le blond le couva du regard pendant quelques minutes puis se retourna à la contemplation de la foule. Il détestait tous ses gamins qui n'étaient jamais satisfait de leurs performances. Ils auraient beau jouer le morceau sans fautes et sans défauts, jamais cela ne sera classifié comme parfait, jamais ils souriront au retour en coulisse, jamais. Lui, il ne venait que pour toucher un piano, pour sentir les touches lisses sous ses doigts. Son morceau, il ne l'avait joué que deux fois et cela lui suffisait largement. L'interprétation venait du cœur, chaque mouvement du poignet ou des doigts se doivent d'être unique. Les notes, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il ne voulait pas perdre, il ne voulait pas gagner, tout cela lui était égal car après les dix minutes consacrées aux touches de l'instrument, il disparaîtrait pour toujours et personne ne s'en soucierait.

Il entendit son numéro suivi de son nom et il se dirigea vers la scène. Tous ses gens absurdes le fixaient. Ils les voyaient chuchoter, il se savait au cœur des conversations mais il continua à avancer. Ignorant toutes ses personnes, qui pour la plupart n'avait aucune culture musicale ou ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'oreille, il s'assit sur le banc noir. Il posa ses mains sur les touches, le silence était pesant. Il prit une inspiration, et il joua.

_« La musique est un bienfait, juste un bienfait, un don à l'humanité. Elle pouvait être cruelle et sublime, envoûtante et affreuse. J'aimais m'allonger sur mon lit et l'écouter sans m'arrêter. Le volume au maximum, juste coupé de la réalité, dans un monde rien qu'à moi. Les basses vibraient, le volume était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort, c'était violent mais j'aimais ça. Ce n'était rien comparé aux morceaux répétitifs, mornes et sans vie que l'on nous apprenait. Moi, j'aimais m'acharner sur les cases blanches et noires du clavier, faire résonner mes états d'esprits rien quand abaissants ces touches. Je mouvais mes doigts, je changeais les rythmes, à la fois souffrance puis tristesse, quand je le les touchais plus, je criais. Le fait que les voisins m'entendent me laissait totalement indifférent, car je voulais juste extérioriser. Alors, je criais, je chantais. Mes écouteurs crachaient dans mes oreilles cette musique barbare pour ces gens, pour ces personnes qui ne comprennent rien à rien. Je veux m'échapper de ce monde. Je veux partir, je veux juste partir. Je partirais, bientôt. La fin des notes sera la fin de ma vie. J'ai trop crié, personne ne m'a entendu. Et personne ne m'entendra jamais plus… »_

* * *

C'était trop grand, beaucoup trop grand.

Comment se sentir à l'aise avec tous ces gens, collés comme si leurs vies se résumaient à une boîte et qu'ils étaient les sardines. Il faisait tâche au milieu de ses bijoux et de cet argent. Lui, avec ses longs cheveux bruns jamais coiffés, ses yeux mi- verts, mi- bleus, et ses vêtements achetés en soldes dans la moindre braderie venue. On le fixait, on le dévisageait et on faisait des messes basses à son sujet, mais, l'imperméabilité du sujet était supérieure à la norme et il ignora royalement tous ses hommes et femmes de hauts rangs qui se plaignaient de la « clientèle » de cette salle de représentation.

Il se sentit tiré vers l'avant, son « ami » l'incita à prendre place d'un mouvement de tête. La première partie du concert débuta et ils virent défiler de nombreux musiciens qui jouaient encore et encore le même type de musique ennuyeuse. Il se sentit somnoler puis secouer par son compagnon qui le força à écouter ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de ce défilé. Alors il essaya de prêter attention aux différents morceaux interprétés mais rien de sortait de l'ordinaire. Tout était, simple. On retrouvait toujours les mêmes intonations, les mêmes tonalités, cette même platitude prouvant que tous ces élèves n'avaient pas cherché plus loin que le vulgaire plagiat d'une interprétation d'un pianiste célèbre. Ses yeux se fermèrent au moment où les applaudissements du public résonnaient une nouvelle fois. Il perçut le son des pas d'un nouveau candidat qui s'avançait vers le piano à queue. Le tabouret grinça sur le parquet. Pendant quelques minutes rien ne troubla le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de concert. Et soudain, la musique s'éleva de l'instrument. Différente, un délicieux mélange de divers sentiments interprétés par ce musicien étrange. Car il l'était, avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés semblables à la couleur primaire des animaux que l'on chevauchait dans la rue. Il semblait perdu dans sa musique, totalement absorbé, il retranscrivait ses sentiments comme si il cherchait à les graver dans la matière des touches. Le brun rouvrit les yeux, et fixa intensément le pianiste blond comme fasciné.

D'après le peu qu'il avait entendu de l'annonce, c'était un morceau à trois mouvements d'un compositeur célèbre. Mais les notes joués ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. Mozart ? Beethoven ? Schubert ? Non, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, et d'envoûtant. Il voyait les auditeurs se trémousser sur les sièges et le jury lancer des bruits irrités. Lui, il était juste comme flottant dans l'espace, en extase.

Le premier mouvement, vibrait de bonheur et de naïveté rien qu'au son des premiers accords. Ils étaient joués avec un rythme rapide et original qui donnait au morceau une vitesse plutôt rapide. Le pianiste avait abattu fortement ces mains sur les touches et enchaînait les arpèges et les glissandos. Une partie plus lente et maîtrisé sonna à travers la salle mais elle fut rompue par les accords gais du début. Le thème fut repris avec plus d'entrain et de détermination, comme si il cherchait à se convaincre de quelque chose mais il fut de nouveau abandonné pour quelque chose de plus léger. Cela donnait l'impression que les notes s'envolaient dans les airs pour rejoindre les nuages. Le pianiste fit glissé sa main le long des touches et il recommença à jouer la mélodie plus fortement, avec plus de puissance. Enchaînant accords compliqués et montées impressionnantes pour finalement terminer sur des lignes de gaieté et de bonheur sur une ultime descente. La fin de l'_allegro_.

Après une petite pause, le pianiste enchaîna sur le deuxième mouvement, plus calme, plus mesuré. La mélodie tanguait entre la joie, résidu du morceau précédent, et la tristesse mais rien ne pouvait définir le sentiment dans lequel le musicien transportait son public. Ses doigts se baladaient sur le clavier et abaissaient les touches de façon précise et harmonieuse. La force de la musique baissa et une profonde tristesse prit place dans le morceau. Chaque notes joués semblaient s'être inscrites dans les airs et étaient prêtes à nous faire pleurer au moindre changement. Plus le pianiste n'avançait dans la portée, plus la lueur d'espoir qui laissait penser à un bonheur futur s'estompait. Rien ne semblait plus triste et si doux que cet _andante_ joué avec tant de sentiments. De façon lente et contentieuse, le musicien stoppa la musique une seconde fois, ayant pris soin de diminuer le volume à chaque nouvelle note.

Enfin, il attaqua l'ultime mouvement. Un _scherzo _d'une infinie souffrance. Plus rien n'évoquait la joie, plus rien n'évoquait la douceur. Il n'y avait que la colère, le mépris et la souffrance. Au plus il continuait, au plus il jouait fort. Rien ne comptait, tout devait être soumis à la brutalité de ces doigts qui auparavant avaient été si doux. Les montées fusaient, à en devenir irréelles, comme si des milliers de bras invisibles aidaient le pianiste à extérioriser sa souffrance et sa peine. La mélodie retentit dans la salle, forte, empreint d'une infinie tristesse et d'une brutalité sans équivoque. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus rien ne se fit entendre dans la salle, et, avec une lenteur et une faiblesse démesuré, des accords graves résonnèrent à travers le bois. Simples, sombres, comme en présage d'un grand malheur, comme le calme avant la tempête. Leurs nombres augmentaient au fur et à mesure, ils se firent maintenant plusieurs et la main gauche du pianiste commença une série d'enchaînement d'arpèges et de suite de plus en plus rapides, vite accompagné par une main droite impatiente qui s'aplatit sauvagement sur le clavier pour faire sonner de nouveaux accords plus clairs mais toujours aussi sombres. Et le thème reprit, plus vif, plus puissant. On retenait son souffle sentant les conduits lacrymaux se contracter, prêt à se déverser à n'importe quel moment. Les deux mains se levaient et se rabaissaient semblables à deux guillotines sans pitié, le rythme accélérait, les notes se faisaient plus nombreuses plus fortes, les montées s'enchaînaient suivit de glissandos, de crescendos, deux accords graves sonnèrent férocement dans la salle puis, plus rien.

Le silence était revenu, et rien ne le troubla jusqu'à ce que le musicien se leva, salua l'assemblé et se dirigea de nouveau vers les coulisses. Le public était bouche bée, soudain, le jeune adulte brun se leva d'un mouvement brusque et sortit de la salle sous le regard surpris de son accompagnateur et des personnes rassemblés.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme se mit à courir vers l'arrière du bâtiment, cherchant une entrée réservé au personnel ou une quelconque porte qui mènerait aux coulisses. Quand il repéra ce qu'il cherchait, il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit sans faire trop de bruit, ce qui l'étonna lui-même vu la façon dont laquelle battait son cœur. Le derrière de la scène était morne, divers élèves allaient et venaient à travers ces murs blancs. Il observa tous les candidats d'un air absent puis essaya de retrouver son pianiste miracle. Il sonda le troupeau à la recherche d'une tête blonde sans succès alors il s'adressa à un élève passant par-là, et qu'il avait entraperçu comme étant présent sur scène lors de la deuxième partie du concert. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, qui lui répondit. Elle lui décrit rapidement la salle préparatoire vers laquelle le garçon s'était dirigé. Il l'a remercia et se pressa vers l'endroit décrit. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient blancs, toujours blancs, il arriva devant la porte que lui avait indiqué la jeune fille et après avoir déglutit, et essayé de calmer ses battements de cœur un peu trop rapide, il pénétra dans la pièce. A son grand bonheur, la porte ne grinça pas et il se dirigea doucement vers le fond de la salle.

Là, il le vit.

Ce jeune adulte, aux épis blonds qui l'avait tant impressionné. Il était assis devant un autre piano, droit, et tournait le dos au brun. Ses mains se baladaient sur le clavier sans abaisser les touches. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres s'ouvraient et sans fermaient sans bruits. Soudain, il joua un accord sur le piano, puis une mélodie simple et qui semblait pleine d'espoir. Il continua à répéter ses notes avec toujours un petit peu plus d'intensité pour finalement changer les rythmes et terminer sur une descente admirablement réussite. Puis il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. L'homme brun se retenait à grand mal de ne pas sauter sur le pianiste pour le remercier du fond du cœur de lui avoir fait passé un si bon moment, et puis, en le regardant bien, l'enlacer ne devait pas être si désagréable au final. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il s'aperçut avec un sursaut que le blond le fixait avec étonnement et gêne. Tout son corps était tendu sur le tabouret, soudain, il se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. L'adulte, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, lui attrapa fermement le bras quand il passa un peu trop près de lui. Le musicien ne sachant que faire, s'immobilisa et fixa l'inconnu sans défaillir.

« Euh, je m'appelle Zack et, euh, j'ai vu ta prestation et je voulais te dire que tu m'as beaucoup impressionné. »

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux et ne répondit pas, il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de ce dénommé Zack mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à le lâcher.

« Lâchez moi, que me voulez vous enfin ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Pardon ? »

Étrangeté, excentricité, voilà ce qu'était la chose brune qui se trémoussait devant le pianiste. Sa prestation l'avait impressionné et alors ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'un public attendait du musicien ? Mais, malgré tout, le blond fut touché, juste un peu, que ce garçon est « entendu » sa musique. Entendre et non voir, ressentir et non se donner l'illusion de comprendre. Tous ces, soit-disant, philosophes, ou encore musicologues ratés, qui pensent savoir interpréter sans erreurs ce que chaque instrumentiste veut faire passer dans sa musique, que ce soit une reprise ou une composition. Cela revenait au même, personne au monde n'est capable de comprendre correctement un individu et même, en y fournissant tous les efforts du monde.

Alors il baissa le regard. Il abandonna cet échange visuel dès plus embarrassant. Il avait beau, lui, cet énergumène brun, apparaître dans sa vie comme une puce dans le pelage d'un chat, jamais il ne le comprendrait et ce malgré ses efforts. Parce que c'est impossible tout simplement. Doucement, peut être trop, il dégagea son bras de la poigne du brun et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Moins un, rien ni personne ne pourrait comprendre. C'est ce qu'il croit.

Pourquoi, quand on le désire, le temps ne passe pas plus lentement ? Ou plus rapidement ? Pourquoi, ici, maintenant, les minutes se doivent de passer à une lenteur excessive ? Alors que lui, il ne désirait qu'une chose, s'était s'enfuir de cette salle à l'ambiance étrange sans attendre. Mais les aiguilles en avaient décidé autrement et ses pas résonnaient curieusement fort dans ses oreilles. L'espoir que cet étranger est abandonné depuis longtemps sa quête d'en savoir plus sur le blond se cognait aux parois crâniennes de sa tête malheureusement bien rempli, ou bien était-ce son cœur, ce traître, qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine ? Puis, enfin, il passa le pas de la porte, sans rien entendre et, il referma le battant.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de **Fausse Note** ~ Un petit morceau review ? owo


	2. Temps et questionnements multiples

**Disclamer:** _(_Square Enix - _Final Fantasy VII)_

**Pairing:**_ Cloud Strife, Zack Fair_

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Pas de morceaux pour celui là ! owo Il était déjà presque entièrement écrit donc la publication s'est faite vite, je ne garantie pas que je ferrais le troisième aussi rapidement, surtout avec la rentrée. Mais bon, j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! Je sais que le sujet de ma fic parait simple et qu'il ne pousse pas à la lecture mais je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez cliqué sur le lien et que cela vous ai plu ! ~

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! w

_Merci à_ Tsu' _et_ N'Ely _qui me lisent et qui me soutiennent tout le temps ~ Je vous adore !_

* * *

Le temps. Le temps n'est qu'un des multiples inconnus de la complexe équation qui formait l'univers. Bien trop complexe, trop pour un simple humain. Il a trop de choses ignorés et incomprises, et le temps en fait partie. Certaines personnes trouvent des explications logiques, d'autres non. Certains individus expriment des faits qui se révèlent totalement inexplicables. Pourquoi, d'un point à l'autre de la Terre, nous ne sommes pas à la même heure ? Pouvons nous considérer cela comme un déplacement temporel ? Si j'appelle de Bogotá vers Paris, en plein été, je parlerais donc à quelqu'un de cinq heures plus vieux que moi. La réponse ne fut pas bien dure à trouver, si on prend en compte que les humains ont mis plus d'un siècle à comprendre que la Terre n'était pas plate comme une pizza. Mais, et toutes ces hypothèses étranges et fascinantes sur les déplacements temporels inter-spatiaux par les tous de verre ? C'est totalement inexplicable, pour le moment. Car les hommes finiront toujours par trouver la réponse.

Faut-il être intellectuellement avancé pour emmètre une hypothèse invraisemblable ? Dans ce cas, et il ne l'était pas, es ce que, le temps peut s'arrêter au yeux d'une seule personne ? Es ce possible, que nous voyons trop accéléré ou trop peu, accéléré ? Peut on voir une personne quitter une salle en cinq minutes alors qu'il ne s'est écoulé que deux secondes ?

Trop de pensées tuent les pensées. A force de trop cogiter on finit par se questionner sur des choses, sans fondements, sans sens, ou, au contraire, bien trop censé pour être rabâché comme exercice mental, à moins de n'être pas sain d'esprit. Et pendant qu'on rabâche, on oublie l'essentiel. A savoir, que le jeune pianiste devait déjà être au bout du couloir. Une sorte de fuite mué en quelque chose de rationnel, si il ne faisait rien dans la minute qui suivait, plus rien ne lui garantissait qu'il pourrait le revoir, ou l'entendre jouer, une nouvelle fois. Alors, avec un effort bien plus important qu'il ne le pensait, il poussa le battant de la porte précédemment actionné, et, alors que le temps s'était enfin décidé à défiler normalement, il se précipita dans le couloir.

Une rangée de nouvelles portes se dévoilaient de nouveau devant lui. Ce couloir maintenant bien trop connu à son goût. Mais, plus aucunes traces de son pianiste si doué. Il sentit la détresse le gagner. S'il ne le revoyait plus, se serait entièrement de sa faute. Avec un peu de chance, ce que, depuis un certain temps, il n'avait pas du tout, le blond serait encore à l'entrée ou alors déjà partit. Le brun releva la tête. Le tableau des résultats ! Il ne pouvait être que là bas ! Quel pianiste, même totalement désabusé n'irait pas regarder ses résultats du concours qu'il venait de passer ?

Zack, se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée. Il arriva dans le hall, et son regard se porta directement au rectangle d'aluminium qui servait à punaiser les instrumentistes du moins bon au meilleur, soit-disant. Apparemment, le blond devait faire partit des derniers car une foule de personnes étaient déjà en rûte devant le tableau. Il essaya en vain d'apercevoir la tête blonde tant particulière, mais, la masse était plus qu'épaisse. Soudain, comme un éclair dans le ciel, il vit le pianiste se faufiler à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il se remit à courir, slalomant entre les spectateurs. Rien ne l'empêcherait de savoir, au moins, le nom de son pianiste et surtout pas tous ces gens puants de fric qui le toisaient de haut. Alors, il se faufilait sans rien calculer, tel un félin, et, quand l'air frais de l'hiver vint le mordre en plein visage, il eut l'impression qu'il avait couru le marathon. Température corporel trop élevé à l'évidence mais ce n'était pas important. Le brun se mit à traquer le blond une nouvelle fois. Il était là-bas, en train d'avancer vers la grande avenue, sans rien voir ni entendre. Alors il se précipita à sa rencontre.

* * *

Le pianiste était perdu dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'il se pressait vers la sortie, récupérant son manteau et ses feuilles au passage, il essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait de se passer.

De un, un excentrique brun du nom de Zack, avait débarqué comme un maboul dans la salle d'entraînement normalement réservé aux élèves mais bon, après tout, peut-être a-t-il été prit pour un professeur un peu jeune mais pour le moment ce n'était pas la question prioritaire. Celle qui l'était c'était, pourquoi lui ? A le voir, il ne fait pas partit de la haute société, même si les apparences peuvent se révéler trompeuses. Mais les salles de concours sont toujours peuplés de tous les bourgeois qui sortent pour se faire bien voir de la société, et les prix d'entrées sont plutôt élevés alors, qu'es ce qu'il faisait là ? Et puis, encore et toujours, pourquoi lui ? Il était simple, on le critiquait pour son physique, pour sa musique, après le concours il avait décidé de tout arrêter alors pourquoi cet inconnu ébouriffé venait tout chambouler ?! Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était jouer sa musique puis partir, mais il a fallu que ce Zack vienne lui dire qu'il avait « impressionné », il se fichait de lui ?

Le blond enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et traversa le hall. Il se stoppa devant le tableau fraîchement punaisé. Dans quelques minutes, on ne pourra même plus distinguer l'affichage tellement tous les autres instrumentistes, pressés voudront voir s'ils sont classés bon ou mauvais dans la société. Si vous êtes bons, vous êtes bien vu et tout se passe bien pour vous, si c'est le contraire, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre réputation, si vous en avez une, et si vous arrivez à toucher votre instrument après, estimez-vous heureux, car vous êtes tombé sur un professeur compréhensif qui ne souhaite que la réussite de son élève. Très peu probable dans cette saleté d'école.

Sans vraiment avoir pris le temps de voir son propre résultat, qu'il savait déplorable, il sortit dans le froid. Oui, déplorable. Un pianiste qui refuse de jouer un morceau de classique dans un concours peut être considéré comme un mécréant dans la secte musicale. Avec un peu de chance, il serait dernier. Mais il ne l'espérait pas vraiment, il entrevoyait très clairement la petite case de tableau où est inscrit son nom et le petit : _« __Absence de note__»_ à côté. Dans le langage normal, on peut le traduire par : « Regardez ce pianiste qui n'est pas capable de jouer un morceau normal, il est tellement pitoyable qu'il ne mérite pas une note ». Vous trouvez ça long ? Alors on peut le traduire par « Bravo ! Vous êtes stupide ! ».

Le blond souffla sur ses mains gelés et prit la direction de la grande avenue. Il allait regagner son appartement miteux et détruire l'infâme piano qui le narguait chez lui. Peut être devrait-il chercher un travail. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Il prit la direction de la grande avenue. Au moins, l'autre brun ne l'avait pas suivit. En y repensant, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Après tout, même s'il était étrange et très peu délicat, s'était bien la première personne à lui dire qu'il l'avait impressionné. Il avait laissé derrière lui un personnage qui aurait pu lui paraître sympathique si cette saleté d'ego n'avait pas prit le dessus une nouvelle fois. Ses pensés dérivèrent sur son professeur de piano. Il n'allait pas être content. Il sourit tristement, cela ne changerait pas vraiment.

Des pas pressés résonnèrent sur le pavé. Intrigué, le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, ce qu'il n'aurait décidément pas du faire. Enfin si, s'il n'y avait pas un brun porc-épic qui lui saisit fermement la main une nouvelle fois. Le pianiste poussa un cri pas très viril et se retourna complètement, de nouveau à quelques centimètres du brun. Celui ci le toisait d'un air mi-impressionné, et mi-impressionnable. Puis finalement, son regard devint un peu perdu sous l'air atterré du pianiste.

« Je... Je veux juste savoir ton nom... s'il te plaît... » Balbutia-t-il

Le blond était complètement perdu. Il ne lâchait pas prise le porc-épic. Mais que faire ? Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Si il lui disait, il serait en possession d'un information et il pourrait le retrouver, vu son prénom, il ne serait pas dur à trouver dans l'annuaire, et il était persuadé que le brun pourrait y passer ses journées. Si il ne lui disait pas, que ferait-il ? Il le forcerait ? Il le laisserait partir tranquillement ? Si il ne lui disait pas, jamais il ne le reverrait et tout irait pour le mieux, non ? Bizarrement, il n'en était pas très sur.

« … Cloud, Strife... »

Doucement ! Pause ! Ce n'était pas prévu de donner le nom de famille ! Et quand avait-il dit oui à son cerveau d'abord ? Maintenant il pouvait dire adieu à toute tranquillité avec cette énergumène à ses trousses. Et il le fixait avec des yeux de poisson pané. C'était affreusement dérangeant, il baissa le regard une nouvelle fois, prouvant à quel point il était faible.

Quand à Zack, le nom prononcé tournait en boucle dans son esprit comme la bobine d'une cassette, mais il y a toujours une fin et quand le film arriva à sa terminaison, le brun reprit ses esprits et continua à fixer le pia- Cloud, comme si il était l'incarnation de la perfection sur Terre. Il était conscient que sa présence n'était pas très apprécié mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux bleus de son « interlocuteur ». Et ce n'est que quand que le blond essaya de se dégager qu'il parvint, enfin, à revenir parmi les vivants. Il sursauta et se décida enfin à lâcher la main du pianiste. On avait du les prendre pour des fous dans la rue mais ce n'était pas très grave pour le moment, du moins ils l'espéraient.

« Hum... »

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air affreusement gêné. Cloud, ne savait que faire. Partir ou rester dans ce silence embarrassant et devant les yeux des passants ?

« Es ce que, es ce qu'on peut rester en contact ? »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça, et tout en finesse s'il vous plaît. Connaissez vous beaucoup de personnes qui demande directement s'ils peuvent continuer à se voir ? Ce n'est pas le cas du pianiste. Les relations humaines n'ont jamais été son point fort, il se contentait toujours de quelques banalités échangés pour ensuite vaqué à ses occupations, seul. Et là, il se retrouvait devant un grande gigue embarrassé de sa spontanéité. Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ? Et que faire maintenant ? Encore, donner son prénom ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais envisager de pouvoir revoir le brun, le premier qui avait plus ou moins compris sa musique, c'était, étrange. S'imaginer devant, ce Zack, de nouveau, c'était une idée à la fois, étrangement sympathique et aussi affreusement stressante. Et si il ne se décidait pas vite, le silence commencerait à irriter le brun et puis il partirait, et il ne le reverrait plus.

Cloud se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Alors c'était ça ? Il était tellement étrange qu'il aimerait le revoir ? N'était-ce pas un peu extrême ? Les sentiments sont vraiment quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui même, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il fallait le revoir, que se serait bénéfique pour lui même. C'était trop confus, un véritable brouillard qui s'installait dans son esprit.

« … Oui... »

Si, lui,n'arrivait pas à étirer ses lèvres en un sourire, rien ne lui semblait plus beau que celui que lui offrait le brun maintenant. Il semblait tellement, heureux, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il était juste, heureux, parce qu'il avait accepté de le revoir ? Une incompréhension totale s'empara du blond, jamais, jamais, on n'avait tant voulu communiquer avec lui, c'était nouveau. Zack était bien la première personne dans la vie du pianiste, en vingt deux années de vie morne et sans intérêt à s'être intéressé à sa personne. Lui, Cloud, l'effacé, le vidé, le transparent. Le pianiste raté, qui ne se soumettait pas aux normes habituelles, qui ne voulait jouer que ce qui lui plaisait, quelle dépravation ! Il n'était qu'un élève bon pour servir de bouc émissaire, c'est ce qu'il s'était toujours dit et c'est ce qu'il avait toujours ressentit.

« Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave ! » Intima le brun sentant la tristesse du blond.

Cloud hocha la tête négativement. Il avait réagi par réflexe, encore une preuve que son cœur ne souhaitait qu'une chose : connaître un peu plus cet homme, contrairement à son esprit. Il sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement. Puis, il prit la direction de la grande avenue, fuyant le regard verdoyant de Zack. Une facette de lui même lui criait de rester, l'autre lui hurlait de partir au plus vite. Mais une nouvelle voix surgit de nul part, le fit s'immobiliser au milieu de la rue pavé.

« On pourra vraiment se revoir ? »

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réfléchissant aussi rapidement que son cerveau le lui permettait. Alors, il abandonna tout, la lutte contre son esprit et hocha la tête rapidement, avant de reprendre la direction de son appartement.

« … J'ai cours demain à quinze heures trente ... »

* * *

La fin est pas bien ! Elle ne me plait pas ! Mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment la tourner ! w

Une petite **review** et vous serez adorables ! owo *BAM*


End file.
